Warner Bros. Animation/Other
Warner Bros. Television Division 1960–1962 Wbtv1960.jpg 9e7497cfb87488ad38cf875f39fbcd52.png|Color version Warner Bros. Animation 1960.jpg wbanimation1960.jpg A4fabf08971ec4e39f857f9a2b9c7972.png|Color version 1964–1973 2a9524e132612fbc3767ce0c762ea8b7.png|''The Porky Pig Show'' closing (1964-1967) 7b26a2a6919d5014a8daad06cc9a06a3.png|''The Road Runner Show'' closing (1966-1973) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 18831132a588fdad8dc2415b6ec42e97.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1968) B42e46220eed7d14f8ef290b97348a25.png|Logo with Bugs Bunny and Road Runner. W7ShieldWithBBLetters.PNG|An Extremely rare version with the "BB" Letters. C6NqDnNg0tYVTrLeW1B9Wg18174.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1969 reissue) W7SevenArts.PNG| Warner Bros. Television 1972–1984 BUGSBUNNY.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) WARNER.jpg|''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (1976) DAFFYBLACKANDWHITE.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1978) Warner-bros-animation-1978 a.jpg|''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' (1978) Bugs Bunny's Valentine WBTV 1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' (1979) 21d1c6059f0b9a44c0c231af34a3208e.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special'' (1980) wbanimation1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) Warner-bros-animation-1981 a.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1981) wbanimation1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' (1982) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) 1984–1985 1984–1986 1986–1990 WARNEREER.jpg Warner Bros. Animation 1990–1992 1990–1992 Starting with this logo, Warner Bros. Television would be renamed to Warner Bros. Animation (Inc.), due to possible confusion with the actual Warner Bros. Television. It also was used in tandem with the two logos below until 1992. 1990–2014 1990–1992 GQEp87rF6pSs2Hj5E1R2qA101031.jpg|Seen on Happy Birthday, Bugs: 50 Looney Years, Bugs Bunny's Lunar Tunes and Bugs Bunny’s Creature Features. SHELD.jpg 937ef8d1-da2c-4b57-8d4b-f80d2ab97780.jpg 0cf27e761467543349218be4ebe31d37.png|Bylineless version Warner_Bros._Animation_Bylineless_1991.jpg|Bylineless version #2 f9c56b45666dec6168500b6aec7eb57a.png|Used in Batman: the Animated Series. Looney Tunes studio card 27.jpg|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990, A) Looney Tunes studio card 28.jpg|''Box Office Bunny'' (1990, B) warner-bros-animation-unit.jpg|''Blooper Bunny'' (1991) Looney Tunes studio card 29.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992) 8acce13c-28b8-492b-ab4d-b6b002a1a5b2.jpg|''Tiny Toon Adventures - How I Spent my Vacation'' (1992) 1992–1995 2003–2007 Wbanimation2003.jpg|Fullscreen version Warner Bros Animation 2003.png|Widescreen version 5833248e67625ce429017d18230dcde6.png|Logo seen on ending variants 757236a451eeea72ca4512bf487afdf6.png|Fullscreen version on 1:33:1 Warner_Bros_Animation_2003_Bylineless.png|Bylineless version 2005, 2007 2007–2009 Warner Bros Animation 2007.png|Widescreen version pzVXaRhHq5KbzcQ-GCOB-Q263184.jpg|Open matte version with website 9l1JflbJClvCh2gd8YTCzg409915.jpg|Fullscreen version 2008–2014 10 looney tunes.jpg|Opening logo with Bugs. Warner Bros Animation 2008.png 4 wb.png|In HD. Warner Bros. Animation 2011.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' closing (2011-2013) Warner Bros. Animation 2010.jpg|''Scooby Doo! Camp Scare'' (2010) 1lxIsCTf5UisgFfwdSswnQ16619.jpg|''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010-2013) Warner Bros Animation.png|''Superman Unbound'' (2013) vlcsnap-2016-06-23-18h58m17s365.png|''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) 2010–2013 (MAD ''version) Warnermad.jpg|Standard version (TV, 2010-2013) Warnerlawandogre.jpg|"KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre" (TV, 2011) 2010-present 2010–2014 warnerCGshield.jpg|''Coyote Falls, Fur of Flying, Rabid Rider, Pain in the Flash (2010-2015) Looney Tunes studio card 36.jpg|''I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat'' (2011) Looney Tunes studio card 37.jpg|''Daffy's Rhapsody'' (2012) Warner Bros. Animation Presents 2011.png|This logo appears as part of the opening to The Looney Tunes Show] from 2011-2013. Tom-jerry-robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' (2010), Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012), Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013), Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) IMG 0410.JPG|''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' (2014) 2014–2015 2015-2019 bandicam 2018-07-21 03-45-53-843.png bandicam 2018-07-21 03-43-37-057.png|Fullscreen version bandicam 2018-07-21 03-50-05-193.png|Cinemascope version bandicam 2018-07-21 03-54-09-545.png|Open matte version Vlcsnap-2015-07-27-23h52m54s806.png|''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (2015) Teenytitans.jpg|''Teeny Titans'' (App, 2016) bandicam 2018-07-21 03-47-32-802.png|''Justice League Dark'' (2017) bandicam 2018-07-21 03-48-51-537.png|''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) bandicam 2018-07-21 03-52-12-346.png|''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' (2017) DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017).png|''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games'' (2017) Constantine: City of Demons (2018).png|''Constantine: City of Demons'' (2018) 1578BDC2-DB2F-493A-8D79-E33808C087B8.jpeg|''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' (2018, Frame A) WB Animation 'Teen Titans Go To the Movies'.png|''Teen Titans Go! To the Movies'' (2018, Frame B) bandicam 2018-11-03 21-34-08-693.png|''DC Super Hero Girls: #TheLateBatsby'' (Short, 2018) Warner Bros. Animation 2018.png|''Reign of the Supermen'' (2018) 2019-present 2019-present In-credit logos 2003–2008 bandicam 2019-05-14 13-49-21-895.jpg|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (TV, 2003-2006, Fullscreen) What's New Scooby-Doo? (DVD, 2003).jpeg|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (TV, 2003-2006, Widescreen) Dghwqxntdf021.png|''Teen Titans'' (TV, 2003-2006) IATSEDUCKDODGERS.png|''Duck Dodgers'' (TV, 2003-2005) bandicam 2019-06-13 14-45-42-162.jpg|''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) IATSEJusticeLeague2.png|''Justice League Unlimited'' (TV, 2004-2006) DaffyForPresidentVariant.PNG|''Daffy Duck for President'' (DVD, 2004) Bandicam 2019-10-11 16-44-43-393.jpg|''The Batman'' (TV, 2004) bandicam 2019-06-13 14-52-25-393.jpg|''Loonatics Unleashed'' (TV, 2005-2007) TomandJerryTales ending.png|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (TV, 2006-2008) 9d189baa-352c-4367-82e4-0b5963836790.jpg|''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (TV, 2006-2008) 2008–2013 Bandicam 2019-05-12 13-12-56-997.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008) Bandicam 2019-05-12 13-15-19-869.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2009) Bandicam 2019-05-12 13-19-00-109.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010, A) bandicam 2019-05-13 05-50-23-666.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010, B) bandicam 2019-05-13 05-49-36-049.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2011, A) Bandicam 2019-05-12 13-17-44-080.jpg|''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2011, B) bandicam 2019-05-13 05-58-50-787.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (TV, 2010-2013) bandicam 2019-05-13 05-55-15-610.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (TV, 2010-2013, International) 2012–present Vlcsnap-2015-02-24-13h42m20s200.png|''Beware the Batman'' (TV, 2012-2014) WarnerBrosAnimationTeenTitansGo.PNG|''Teen Titans Go!'' (TV, 2013-present) Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Special logos Category:Animation studios Category:Burbank Category:California Category:AT&T Category:Warner Media